amiga
by yadlo
Summary: nuestro amor fue mágico. pero aveces incluso, la magia no es suficiente. espero que les guste. la historia es mía. pero ya saben que los personajes no. (J.K.). la canción es de yahir y yuridia.


_**AMIGA.**_

 _Han pasado 5 años desde el día en que Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry Potter._

 _Se hicieron muchas celebraciones, se conmemoraron a los caídos, los más importantes fueron uno de los gemelos de la familia Wesley, Fred, dejando a George en una depresión y soledad al haber perdido una parte de su alma, ya que se dice que cuando se nacen gemelos, es tan solo un alma dividida a la mitad. Y George se quedó sin la suya antes de tiempo._

 _La familia Lupin recién formada se vio opacada cuando apenas empezaba a brillar por la alegría de su bebe recién nacido, ahora el pequeño tedd crecería sin el cariño de una madre que se preocupará por las noches de sus pesadillas o las raspaduras de sus rodillas al caer. Y sin un padre que lo lleve a ver los torneos de quiddicth o alguien que le enseñe a volar en escoba, pero lo que más le va a doler, es que sus padres no estén ahí el primer día del colegio, cuando suba por primera vez al tren y no tenga a quien despedir, cuando se gradué, cuando se case y tenga un hijo. Harry sabía que su ahijado iba pasar lo mismo que él, pero el trataría de que todo fura más sencillo o al menos lo intentaría lo mejor posible._

 _Pero lo que a Harry más le preocupaba no eran esas cosas, no es qué fuera fácil hoy ya a sus 22 años de edad se podría decir que, por fin no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, pero no, solo le queda una cosita más importante que todo. Lo que más le importa ahora ya no es Voldemort, si no la mujer que hizo posible que el ganara, la que estuvo ahí en las buenas y en las malas, la que le daba ánimos cuando creía que no lo iba a lograr._

 _HERMIONE GRENGAR._

 _Y es que la guerra podría haber destruido familias enteras y destruido más de la mitad del país muggle y mágico. Pero a la que más le había quitado era a ella. Y por más que intento devolverla a la normalidad, aun no podía, seguía igual, en el mismo lugar donde el la dejo hace 3 años y nadie podía moverla de ahí, solo hacia lo indispensable para sobrevivir y que sobrevivieran los demás._

 _Se la pasaba sentada en la sala del árbol genealógico de los black, mirándolo frecuentemente, esperando algo que algún día aparecería y que sabía no podría cambiar por más que quisiera, de vez en cuando se le ventaba e iba a la ventana como esperando a que viniera por ella y se la llevara o una solución que no llegaría._

 _Harry estaba por entrar a esa habitación una vez más después de 6 meses en los que la había dejado sola como ella se lo pidió. Sabía que no podía dejarla, pero la respetaba tanto como para solo cuidarla de lejos y sufrir sin poder hacer nada._

 _Por qué, Como ayudar a alguien que siente tanto dolor que se desangra el alma y el corazón al mismo tiempo. Como hacer sonreír a quien lo ha perdido todo casi al mismo tiempo y tratar de juntarle su corazón partido a pedazos y pegarlos, pero incluso roto duele mucho más, que como si estuviera junto._

 _Toco la puerta tres veces y como siempre nadie contesto pero sabía que había alguien allí, siempre lo había._

 _ **Amiga, perdona si hoy me meto en tu vida**_

 _ **Pero te estoy sintiendo tan perdida**_

 _ **Sin recordar que todo termino**_

 _ **Mmmm**_

 _-Ginny me dice que no has probado bocado desde ayer-espero una contestación pero no sucedió nada.-necesitas comer algo hazlo por él, lo necesita._

 _-sabes es un lindo día, estaba pensando , que si quieres podemos salir ir al callejón Diagon, darnos una vuelta por florink and book y ver qué cosas tienen de nuevo, hace mucho que solías leer- Harry se iba acercando mientras hablaba con ella al sillón de terciopelo verde._

 _Estaba a su espalda quería acercársele mas arrodillarse y reposar su cabeza en las piernas de ella como cuando estaban en el colegio, y se quedaban solos porque Ginny estaba en clases y ron con lavender y se encontraban solos y cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de encontrar lo que la vida había hecho con ella. Se armó de valor y lo hizo._

 _Y por merlín dolió. Dolió más de lo que podía soportar. Esos ojos cafés con un brillo de paz, amor y felicidad se habían opacado hasta el punto de no transmitir nada, como sin miraran sin hacerlo, tenía la mirada perdida y sin enfocar, el cabello, antes bien formado y ondulado, era un arbusto desordenado, no como en sus primeros años del colegio, (sonrió de solo recordarlo) ese incluso tenia brillo, este parecía que no estaba cuidado y no tenía vida como ella. Su figura antes con curvas, formado y tonificado, ahora esteba delgado incluso al borde la de anorexia. Y de solo verlo lo deprimió más, porque por mas lucha que hacia no podía y ya estaba cansado._

 _La mirada de Harry se volvió dura, en ese momento empezó a sentir un odio y rencor incluso más grande que el que sintió por Voldemort. Así que en su desesperación hizo lo que tantas veces quiso hacer y no podía, ya sea por cobardía o miedo, creo que incluso ambas uno nunca sabe en verdad que es lo que impulsa a la gente en esos momentos de tanta desesperación._

 _-no crees que ya es tiempo de que te levantes de aquí y vivas tu vida Hermione, ya son 3 años desde la ultimas vez que lo viste ya date por rendida él no va a volver-sabía que la estaba lastimando pero por merlín y al menos lograba sacudir sus emociones un poco y la levantaba de esa depresión lo haría, aunque corriera el riesgo de hundirla más._

 _-que paso con tus sueños, y tu carrera como abogada y defensora de los derechos de los mas débiles, el ser independiente, tus ganas de viajar por el mundo y el ayudarme en tratar de unir a todos-seguía sin decir nada._

 _\- y que hay de Abraxas, por merlín Hermione, es tan solo un bebe y le dice mama a Ginny cuando te lo tendría que decir a ti, te necesita y no hablo solo que te levantes a darle de comer y bañarlo o dormirlo cuando quiere-Harry tuvo que levantarse para decirle eso, el pequeño niño era una fibra en sus escasa emociones que él no había querido tocar pero que necesitaba hacerlo-necesita que le pongas atención, que le des cariño y amor._

 _-si sabes que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica piensa que es mi hijo y el de Ginny verdad, y no he, desmentido eso por ti, porque aún no tienes la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar esto._

 _-sé que tú tienes que decirle primero a su padre, y no dejas que yo o ron nos acerquemos a él, pero ya es tiempo y él tiene derecho a saber que antes de irse estabas embarazada y le ibas a dar la sorpresa el día de su cumpleaños._

 _ **Amiga, bajo el telón que cierra el fin del acto**_

 _ **No aceptas que la historia ha terminado**_

 _ **De todo aquello, nada te restoooooo**_

 _ **Y el hombre, por quien te desesperas y a quien llamas**_

 _ **Aquel que siempre buscas en tu cama**_

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo te olvidooooooo**_

 _ **Oooohhhh**_

 _ **Olvidaaaa, remóntate en tu vida urgentemente**_

 _ **El tiempo pasa y un día de repente te vez llorando el tiempo que paso**_

 _-lo bueno de todo esto es que el pequeño solo tiene 2 años y no razona, al menos no lo suficiente, pero y tu cuando piensas reaccionar , ya está casado, ya se olvidó de ti y del amor que dijo sentir algún día por ti no quedo nada-estaba desesperado tenía que restregarle en la cara todo lo que el sabia, que mientras ella se pudría en la soledad y en la tristeza ese desgraciado había seguido adelante y a ella la había dejado atrás sin importarle nada._

 _-que más quieres, para reaccionar, que el venga y te lo diga a la cara-Y por primera vez la vio estremecerse por completo, como si la mera presencia de él la perturbara hasta ese punto-por favor, te lo suplico, no te digo que te enamores de nuevo y que rehagas tu vida como él lo hizo, porque sé que lo vas amar hasta el último día de tu vida, y que aún lo haces, con la misma intensidad que incluso hace anos, solo quiero que continúes tu vida, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por él bebe que engendraron los dos, la prueba que hay en el mundo, que incluso un mortífago, puede tener la más bella luz de felicidad y amor dada por un aspirante a Auror._

 _-carrera que dejaste, cuando apenas ibas a empezar porque te lo pidió, y aceptaste siempre porque te enteraste que estabas esperando un bebe, que más vas a seguir perdiendo por él, Hermione, a tu hijo, que crees que va a decir si él llega a tener conciencia de esto y tu aun no reaccionas, ya es suficiente no crees-eso era todo lo que humana mente podría decir, a Harry ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada ahora ella tenía que tomar la decisión y solo le tocaba esperar que ella reaccionara, ese era su último intento y solo esperaba que reaccionara. Si ella no decía nada tendría que hacer lo que hablo con ron hace dos noches, pedir la custodia completa de Abraxas Grengar e internar a Hermione en san mogol, en el área de psiquiatra, y ese sería el fin. A todo y no habría vuelta atrás._

 _Todo se había quedado en silencio después de que Harry se desahogara, cinco minutos que para él fueron una eternidad. Sabía que ella no reaccionaria, y eso le dolía, así que no espero más, estaba cerca de la ventana, así que solo dio unos pasos y se agacho hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente y salir de ese cuarto._

 _-te vendré a ver dentro de unos dos días, iremos a la madriguera, ron va a pedir la mano de katie balle, en una cena familiar y privada, ya sabes cómo es el desde lo de lavender, y quería que te digiera que esperaba verte ahí, aunque sea un momento-solo le tomo unos tres pasos llegar hasta la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de girar la manija un susurro le llego a sus oídos que lo hizo detenerse._

 _Espero unos segundos más confundidos, pensando que había sido el que ocasiono el sonido al caminar, pero no fue así era ella, y su delicada y áspera voz que no escuchaba desde hace tiempo._

 _ **Amigo, yo te agradezco por sufrir conmigo**_

 _ **Intento verme libre y no consigo**_

 _ **Él era tantas cosas para mí**_

 _-gracias Harry-fue todo lo que por el momento pude decirle, quería desahogarme igual que él, que entendiera el porqué de mi depresión, afín de cuentas, por todo lo que paso nunca supo la verdad y eso solo lo lastimo más- puedes quedarte un poco más, tengo que decirte algo._

 _\- yo sé que piensas que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, y que debería dejar este sentimiento por la paz, pero entiende, lo que siento por Draco Malfoy, es más fuerte que yo._

 _\- pero Hermione no está bien tanto amo-tuve que interrumpirlo antes de que terminara esa palabra, osino lloraría sin para como lo he hecho estos últimos dos días y no le diría nada._

 _-solo déjame terminar de contarte como paso y después preguntas todo._

 _-sabes, que el día de su cumpleaños, no solo yo le iba a dar la sorpresa de mi embarazo, me iba a pedir matrimonio Harry, nos íbamos a casar en la misma iglesia que en la de mis padres-de solo recordarlo se corren unas lágrimas por mis ojos, anunciando que no resistiría mucho tiempo._

 _-como lo sabes-me dijo, pero solo lo ignore, después el sabría._

 _-mi mundo era solo él, me ayudo en la muerte de mis padres después de la guerra, y estuvo con migo en el entierro y un mes después se seguía quedando en mi casa para asegurarse de que no me deprimiera y comiera algo para sobrevivir._

 _-fue ahí, que los dos entendimos que nos amábamos más que nada, que después de ese tiempo compartido no podríamos separarnos por más que quisiéramos-me levante y camine a la ventana, me agobiaba recordar momentos de mi vida que no volverían._

 _-dependía tanto de el para sobrevivir, pero no en un sentido agobiante y desesperado, sino, estaba en ese punto en el que llegas a tu casa y esperas encontrar a alguien allí y estar en paz cuando lo encuentras en la cocina o en la recamara, el solo hecho de verlo me daba una paz que hasta el momento solo consigo con abraxas-sentí a Harry a un lado mío, me sostuvo la mano y me llevo al sillón, recargo su cabeza en mis rodillas como cuando éramos solo unos adolescentes preocupados por una guerra en la que no queríamos estar._

 _ **A veces, yo pienso tanto en ello que me olvido**_

 _ **Que cualquier día pierdo los sentidos**_

 _ **Por no aceptar que el sueño terminooooo**_

 _ **Si acasooo mi juventud perdiera en este intento**_

 _ **En aguas de este llanto me perdonas**_

 _ **Si guardo tu consejo sin oíiiiiirrrrr**_

 _-sé que para este punto he defraudado a la mayor parte de mi escaza familia, pero no tengo fuerzas y ánimos para nada-le acariciaba la cabeza, y trataba de darme valor para lo que venía._

 _-el día que cumplió anos, yo tenía una cena preparada para él, me compre un vestido nuevo y velas, para hacer una noche romántica, ideas de Ginny-sonreí de solo recortar el trabajo que me costó._

 _-llego a casa y lo vi raro, siempre llegaba y me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ese día no fue así, fue directo a la regadera y se bañó, duro más de una hora, y supe que algo iba mal._

 _-lo espere afuera de la habitación sentada en la cama, cuando salió estaba preparada para todo, menos para lo que me dijo-dejo de acariciar su cabello y guardo un momento de silencio, es difícil y doloroso, porque aun guardo esperanzas de volver a estar con él._

 _-que pasa Draco, te noto extraño pasa algo-lo mire tan confundido que me levante de la cama y fui por él, lo guie hasta una silla cerca de la cama para que tomara asiento y poder platicar._

 _-me voy a casar-soltó de golpe y me emocione, era lo que más esperaba y sabía que se iba alegrar más con la noticia de mi embarazo, así que cuando lo dijo quise decirle lo de mi embarazo._

 _-en serio porque yo también te tengo una sorpresa-espere a que digiera algo y no lo hizo, en mi ignorancia pensé que estaba esperando que le digiera algo, pero solo estaba procesando las cosas que tenía en la mente-tengo un retraso de un mes vamos a ser papas._

 _No supe lo que paso, lo más seguro es que no me escucho por todo lo que traía en su cabeza, pero no hubo felicidad en su mirada solo desconcierto o enojo, tarde entendí que no contra mi si no con su familia y con lo que le habían hecho a él y a mí. Con temor le hice la pregunta que hasta hoy en día me arrepiento de haberla hecho y de saber lo que desencadenaría no la habría hecho jamás._

 _-con quie te vas a casar Draco-lo deje con un temor y nerviosismo apretando sus manos y estremeciéndome por dentro._

 _Hasta el momento solo estaba viendo sus manos, nunca pude sostenerle la cara. Y cuando lo hice supe que la respuesta me destruiría por completo._

 _-con astoria grengass, es una matrimonio arreglado desde la infancia-se quedó callado después de decirme eso, me soltó las manos y se agarró el cabello con enojo y desesperación._

 _Yo por mi parte, cuando quito sus manos de las mías, sentí un vacío por dentro enorme y sabía que no se iba a cerrar nunca y cargaría con el resto de mi vida._

 _-pero de que me estás hablando-fue lo único que pude decirle, aún estaba de rodillas a la cama junto a él._

 _-hace un mes fui a Malfoy manor para ver a mis padres, les dije que te iba a proponer matrimonio y que al menos por esa noche no quería malos tratos hacia tu persona, y que era una decisión ya tomada._

 _-ya sabes cómo se tomaron las cosas sobre nuestro noviazgo y que viviéramos juntos, así que decidí avisarles primero a ellos y prepararlos para ello-me dijo mientras se quitaba las manos de la cara y me ayudaba a levantarme y fue el turno del ahora el de sentarme._

 _-cuando llegue, fui al despacho de mi padre sabía que os dos se encontraban ahí por un elfo de la casa, así que solo de dirija al lugar._

 _-al entrar mire que mis padres estaba algo tensos, sabía lo que se iba avenirme encima, chantajes emocionales y perdidas de herencia, lo normal dada mi posición y su renuencia en decidir las cosas de mi vida, pero nunca conté con esto._

 _No quería interrumpirlo, como es que ahora de repente sale ese compromiso y todas las cosas para separarnos, porque los señores Malfoy no hicieron esto antes de que lo nuestro llegara más lejos o peor aún antes de que le destruyeran la vida a su hijo y la mía de paso._

 _-cuando me lo dijeron te juro que hice lo impensable, contrate abogados, soborne a quien tuviera que hacerlo incluso amenace al mismo ministro de magia para que decidiera el trato, pera tras días de lucha todo fue imposible, mis padres al parecer estaban seguros que no rechazaría la propuesta y me casaría así que no vieron por qué no el juramento de bodas podría hacerse serio, o al menos más de lo normal._

 _-Draco, no estarás hablando del juramento inquebrantable, verdad-vi como solo asintió con su cabeza y fue ahí que nuestro mundo se derrumbó por completo, no se podría hacer nada al menos que se cumpliera el trato por las dos partes y en base a las clausulas dichas en el momento y por lo que entendí Draco lo había intentado todo._

 _-lo peor de todo es que cuando fui a hablar con la menor de las Grengass para que ella desistiera de este absurdo matrimonio, todo resulto mal ella dijo que no que Draco era suyo y que ninguna sangre sucia iba a meterse entre ellos-ya mis lágrimas no podía detenerlas y empecé a llorar, primero fueron lagrimas traviesas que salieron sin permiso después ya no pude parar de llorar._

 _-el día de su boda, casi quince días después del nacimiento de abraxas fui a verlo, trate de que no lo hiciera, que siguiera luchando para que encontrara la forma de estar juntos, pero había una cláusula que le fui dicha ese mismo día de su boda para anularla._

 _-cual fue-Harry pregunto y soporto mi llanto entrecortado y desgarrador que me destruía y desgarraba por dentro._

 _-un hijo, Astoria tenía que estar embarazada para que la anulación del juramento se hiciera valido, así la herencia quedaría en el primogénito de una familia de sangre pura y no tendría problemas si alguien se quisiera aprovechar de ellos._

 _-le dije a Draco de abraxas, que lo estábamos esperando en casa, que lo necesitábamos y le entregue una foto del bebe. Hubieras visto su desesperación y orgullo cuando le dije que éramos papas los iba dejar no se iba a casar, ibas a escapar juntos abraxas llevaría mi apellido por seguridad, Draco y yo no nos casaríamos, pero estaríamos juntos era la solución que yo encontré._

 _-cuando estábamos por irnos, lucios entro en la habitación, había escuchado todo y juro que si Draco no se casaba, el hechizo mataría a mi hijo y a mí por haber tenido un descendiente de ese tipo._

 _-después de eso, se marchó dejándonos con la duda y una agonía que no podíamos soportar, y los dos lloramos hasta el momento de la despedida._

 _-Draco me hizo prometerle que lo esperaría, que lucharía para que se pudiera divorciar para estar juntos, que se iría a vivir a Francia, que no soportaría estar cerca sin poder tenernos, así que solo me puso una condición para que lo esperara._

 _-quería que permaneciera aquí en tu casa, bajo tu custodia, no solo porque sabía que estaríamos bien, sino por el tapiz del árbol genealógico de los black, sabes que cuando un nuevo miembro nace aparece en él._

 _Harry quiso voltear en ese instante para ver por curiosidad, pero no lo deje solo abrase a mi amigo fuerte mente, me aferre a su cuerpo como una niña pequeña que pierde lo más preciado en la vida. Ayer había aparecido un nuevo nombre que unía los nombres de Draco y Astoria: SCORPIONS MALFOY, no se podía hacer nada ya, Draco lucho por tanto tiempo y al final le ganaría la soledad, la incertidumbre o solo se abría cansado de todo y terminó aceptando que no había salida para esto._

 _ **Amigo, él es lo que más quiero y necesito**_

 _ **El aire que me falta y no respiro**_

 _ **Ahogándome en silencio si no esta**_

 _-sé que tú y los demás quieren que me olvide de lo que siento por él, y sé que ya es tiempo de dejar todo esto atrás, pero lo amo Harry, cada cierto tiempo nace en mí una ansiedad y desesperación por no tenerlo cerca que no puedo controlar, sé que en algunas ocasiones encuentras ha abraxas con moretones en los brazos-sentí cuando mi amigo se estremeció, por mencionarlo._

 _-no Harry, nunca golpearía a ese ser maravilloso que siempre me va a unir al amor de mi vida, sé que tú y Ginny lo piensan cada vez que lo ven de ese modo, pero solo es por esos días, porque al abrazarlo mi ansiedad desaparecí y mi respiración se regula hasta controlarla nuevamente._

 _-ahora ya lo sabes Harry, sabes que ay un hombre en esta tierra que me ama, pero que no pudo encontrar el camino de regreso a casa como la mayoría lo hace._

 _\- sé que pensaras porque no pedir ayuda, porque no hablarlo, no nos quisimos a arriesgar a que las cosas salieran de control, ya no solo éramos solo nosotros dos, ahora lo teníamos a él también, así que nos tocó sufrir y aguantar las cosas que se presentaron._

 _-quieres saber porque a pesar de que está casado y tiene un nuevo hijo, me ama y sigue pensando en mi-Harry se retiró de mis rodillas y se levantó y se que quedo viendo como si en verdad creyera eso, solo le sonreí como tenia años sin hacerlo._

 _-el niño se llama scorpios, ese era el nombre que Draco le iba a poner a abraxas, pero yo le gane en una apuesta así que le dije que el siguiente bebe que tuviéramos se iba a llamar SCORPIONS HYPERION MALFOY._

 _Después de eso nos quedamos callados, los dos analizando las cosas que haríamos de ahora en adelante, él sabía que algo había cambiado en mí y yo la verdad estaba lista para retomar mi vida en donde la deje, volvería hacer la de antes._

 _Sé que me tomara tiempo, porque heridas como las que deja la vida, especial una como esta. La de un amor que a pesar de las barreras, la lucha, y el tiempo no puede ganar._

 _No sé si Draco pensara en mi o si todavía me ama, tal vez se terminaría de enamorar de su esposa, esas cosas son las que nunca las sabré, y espero en verdad no hacerlo, solo quiero que el sea feliz y que lo amen igual o más que yo. Porque a pesar de todo lo sigo amando y no quiero verlo triste, ni solo._

 _En la noche después de que todos se hubieran dormido le deje a Harry una carta donde me despedía de él y le agradecía por todo, que me comunicaría con él, aunque él sabe que tal vez no lo aria nunca._

 _A mí solo me queda ser feliz con lo que me quedo de él, mi pequeño aby, el será mi fortaleza y mi ancla en esta vida y si algún día nuestros destinos se vuelven a cruzar, tal vez esté preparada para eso._

 _-bueno mi amor, ya es tiempo de empezar de nuevo como se lo prometí a papa, sé que te hará falta y que preguntaras por él y cuando estés grande y entiendas que en esta vida hay personas que solo quieren destruir el mundo(al menos el de ella) solo porque si, te contare lo mismo que a tu padrino sí._

 _-personas con destino a estados unidos favor de arribar por la puerta catorce-se oye la voz del micrófono anunciar el próximo vuelo que está por salir_

 _-bueno, porque no, que dices abraxas vamos para allá._

 _-papa-nunca espere que fuera esa palabra la que me digiera, pensara en Harry supongo._

 _-si mi amor es por él, pero tranquilo estaremos bien._

 _Compre mi boleto y aborde el avión, cuando despegamos sentí esa ansiedad de nuevo por estar sola, pero esta vez no podía aferrarme a nadie así que solo me relaje y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que no solo era yo quien soportaba esa ansiedad si no también mi hijo, esperando el abrazo y el calor que le hacía falta de su padre._

 _ **Amiga, si quieres desahogar cuenta con migo**_

 _ **Si quieres llorar, lloro contigo**_

 _ **Amigo, para todo estoy aquí amiga**_

 _ **Amigooooosssss.**_


End file.
